Digital information database files, including files in semantic markup language formats, may be very large and may have varied structures. When specific information is needed from such a database file, it is usually necessary to parse and process the entire database file in order to locate and retrieve the specific information. Parsing and processing large files can be time consuming and may tax computer system resources. These factors may adversely effect software application performance, and may also adversely effect overall computer system performance.